Fly Away
by Lei Shi
Summary: Aye! Hullo! Just the conclusion to my story, and then I will plan on another one, whaddya reckon? Read, Review as always!!! =)
1. Aurora

Disclaimer:None of it is mine, other than the story/plot.All characters  
belong to JKR.Happy?  
  
(A/N:My first HP fic, pls flame me cuz I had no idea what I am ranting on about here...This is NOT edited.And I am keeping it short, so if you want some more, please be kind and r/r or email me ok?)  
*thoughts are in [...]  
___________________________________________________  
Fly Away: Aurora  
  
  
I know what I am, a pureblood. Pureblood .I reckon that has a nice ring to it don't you?  
At least it sounds better than Mudblood.I'm Draco Malfoy, 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.I , you should know, am the son of one of the most   
influential men in the Ministry of Magic, Lucius Malfoy.You probrably think I'm a   
repulsive person, but I am not one.Pretentious maybe, but not repulsive. Though I do  
not have many friends, actually, I have two absolutely useless ones only, Vincent Crabbe  
and Gregory Goyle. Boring sods.It's not my fault, their fathers are colleagues of my   
father's. My mother is not exactly a likeable lady, and many people do compliment that i   
look reminescent of her, blone hair and all. But there are people I do hate especially:  
Granger Mudblood, Ron Weasel and Potty, the famous bastard.But this is about me.  
  
This is about me.  
  
This is my life.  
  
[Actually it isn't.I`m just bullshitting.]  
  
Draco took the piece of parchment and threw it into the Slytherin common room fire.It   
was reduced to ashes relatively quickly.Draco sighed.This is normal, routine even.  
  
[This is not me.This is not Draco Malfoy.This is insane.]  
  
Draco brushed his blonde hair from his eyes with his fingers.And he remembered.  
  
(A/N: Flashbacks will occur)  
  
|///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\|  
  
" Lucius,it is time"  
  
"Yes, Master"  
  
"Bring the boy"  
  
"Isn't he a little too....  
  
|\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///|  
  
"DRACO!!!!" Pansy shrieked."How long have you been up here?"  
  
"Go away Pansy, I want to be alone."  
  
"Well, Fine" Pansy stormed out of the common room.  
  
Draco decided it was time.[Draco, Draco, you really do want to go with it, don't you?]  
  
He trudged up to his dormitory and searched through his trunk momentarily, until he   
found what he was looking for.He took the two items with him down to the lake, just  
before dinner.  
  
_____________________________________________________   
  
Email: nzbckiwigal@yahoo.com.au  
  
R/R, and flame me ok?Don`t forget your veritaserum!!!  
  
MDS  



	2. Go Away

Go Away  
------------------------------  
  
As Draco made his way down to the lake, he saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
He walked past them, in his own thoughts. The trio noticed the sudden change in   
their "fellow" 5th year.Harry whispered to Ron, Ron to Hermione. Draco turned   
a corner, out of the trio's sight.  
  
Once he reached the lake, Draco settled himself on a log beside the calm water.  
He had been coming to this exact spot since the second day back, and it seemed   
to soothe his nerves a considerable lot.It was not visible from the school building,  
making it secluded.  
  
He took the two items from his pocket and placed them carefully on the rock.  
One was a blade, with a black tip and a green/blood-red coloured handle.  
The other was a vial containing some liquid, stolen from Lucius' Dark Arts' stash.  
It was a translucent liquid.It was a very rare and dangerous potion, for it contained   
lethal poisons, that individually did much harm, in some cases, death.  
  
Draco took the knife, and ran its edge along his left arm, pausing momentarily at  
his mark.The Dark Mark.The mark burned on his arm by Voldemort.The very same  
mark that caused him a lot of pain, both mentally and physically.A memory he will   
have to keep to himself.For the moment.  
  
He took the blade from his left arm and brought it to his right arm. He cut himself   
on the arm, lightly at first, then making some more as well, increasing   
pressure each cut.Despite his fierce concentration, he knew that all students   
would be summoned and dinner served, and he had to return to the school building.  
He promptly stopped cutting, used a spell to stop the bleeding, and made himself   
presentable for dinner, concealing his blade and vial within his robes.  
  
"Bloody Voldemort," he muttered under his breath."Bloody Father.You know what?  
Screw them!I can have my own life..."  
  
"...later." he added in a whisper.  
  
Draco strode into the Dining Hall, with his trademark smirk and stature.  
  
[Another day, another girl, another boring week, another year....]  
  
[Can I keep myself alive for all that? All the shitty things in life?]  
  
[Is there a God?]  
  
He settled himself in a seat facing away from all the other tables. [Hmmph, just  
a day more...]  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
I made it short, cuz it was dinner time, and I was hungry, not to mention blocked.  
  
R/R,flame,send me rubber chickens even! Send me some feedback, and I will give   
you some credit, sanity, and money.  
  
Ciao paos,  
MDS  
  
email at: nzbckiwigal@yahoo.com.au  



	3. When I Grow Up

(A/N at the bottom)  
  
------------------  
When I grow up  
------------------  
  
Draco trudged the way to Hogsmeade.It was one of those weekends  
he liked.But there was something in the air that created a   
tension.  
  
(Flashback)  
|///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///|  
  
"Draco, a word..."  
  
"Yes Father?"  
  
"I feel the time is right for you to take up the Malfoy honour  
and take this blade." Lucius passed an 11 year old Draco a   
dagger with peculiar markings on its red and green handle.  
  
"But, but, Father, what do I do with it?"  
  
"Keep it until your own son comes of age, or until you die,"  
  
"Anything else, Father?"  
  
"No.You may leave."  
  
|\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\|  
  
Draco went to the Hogsmeade inn, the Three Broomsticks, and   
bought a drink.He noticed that there was a change in decor,  
in time for the Easter season.Once he finished his Butterbeer,  
he went to search for Crabbe and Goyle.He needed company.  
  
[Well, lil Drakie is lonely!]  
  
"I've been lonely all my life," muttered Draco.  
  
|\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\|  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes Draco?Make haste, for I have an appointment to attend"  
  
"I wanna tell you..."  
  
"Yes?" Narcissa snapped.  
  
"I wanna be like daddy when I grow up!"  
  
(!!!)  
  
|///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///|  
  
[Like Father?Pah!I no longer want to be like that bastard]  
  
*Grunt* *Grunt*  
  
"Ah, Vincent, Greg, there you are!" Draco said.  
  
"We thought you were having time...ahhh...what's the word?"  
Crabbe muttered dully.  
  
"Alone?"[Alone?] Draco questioned.  
  
"Yea, that's it," Crabbe and Goyle chorused.(A/N:chorusedI hope that   
is an accurate word)   
  
"Forget it, it's not a problem.Okay?" [Friggin idiots, they wouldn't  
understand]  
  
Both the huge boys nodded their heads.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.[Well it ain't my fault these are dimwits.It   
must be hereditary]  
  
Then an announcement was made in the villiage square, telling all   
Hogwarts students to return to their school as fast as possible.  
  
[Must be the plan...I just go back until Father summons me...]  
  
Draco sighed, then brought Goyle and Crabbe to the path leading   
to the school.  
  
[When I finally come of age, I'm going to go away from this   
hellhole.I'm going to fly away...]  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Yet another boring chapter I know, but I need inspiration, stupid timezones.  
Thank you to those who kindly reviewed my fic, I only put it up yesterday.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
E*Harmonie: Thank you thank you...you are ever so kind.*Kisses the   
hem of her robe*  
  
Anna Celeste Potter: Thank you, *passes her some sanity, credit and  
rubber chickens* etc.  
  
Armand: Sorry the story doesn't make sense, hell, I don't make sense.  
But thanx for the comments.*Gives some money, credit, rubber chickens,   
the lot*  
  
Thanx to the 3 people who kindly r/r ed....and you?You who didn't?  
You review it right now!  
  
MDS  
  
email/flame/send all trash to: nzbckiwigal@yahoo.com.au 


	4. Just Another Phase

Main A/N later,but short one here:I have a normal keyboard,   
the []s are Draco's thoughts.Do I really need a disclaimer?  
Because I forgot to write one for the last two chapters.  
o.O..BTW, I changed the chapter names, cuz i wanted to keep   
it to song titles... :|(I'll shut up now)  
__________________  
Just Another Phase  
------------------  
  
Back in the Great Hall...  
  
"I am sorry I have to disclose this information to you, the  
student body, but Voldemort..." Dumbledore addressed.  
  
A shiver went through the tables, excepting the Slytherin  
one.  
  
"...Has ambushed the following families.Could those who   
have heard their surname called please stay after the   
assembly.Boot, Creeveley, Patil, Brown, Thomas, Finnigan,  
Finch-Fletchley, MacMillan, Chang..."  
  
Draco turned to watch Harry.Harry paled at the mention of   
Cho`s surname, Draco noted.  
  
[Voldemort really did his work fast]  
  
Draco felt a searing pain (not unlike Harry's) in his   
left forearm.  
  
[They're calling me.]  
  
Draco got up from his seat and walked up to Snape and   
asked if he could be dismissed early, for he felt ill.  
  
"Yes you may, but be sure to be careful.If you need   
anything, just go to my office or the Infirmary."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Draco just walked to his common room.It was time.  
  
[It's all up to you and me, Draco.]  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" A voice hissed.  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
"It's only me," Harry said.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I saw you leave.So I sneaked out and thought, why would   
Malfoy leave like that?You have been acting strange."  
  
"I know.I know that I am because I am your sworn enemy,   
I have been since we were both only two years old.It   
is my destiny..."  
  
[Destiny?I think that Trelawney has gotten to me]  
  
"Destiny? Malfoy, you think I wanted to be famous for  
just living?"  
  
"You seem to enjoy it," sneered Draco.  
  
"I.Don't."  
  
"Just a note before I go.I'm a Death Eater.Do you   
think I want to be one?Well, I didn't."  
  
Draco turned on his heel and left.  
  
In the Slytherin common room...  
  
[I just told Potter that I am a Death eater.  
I will pay the consequences.I know that.But, still  
I have to help as much as I can without provoking   
Vol-de-mort]  
  
*CREAACK*  
"Hello son," Lucius said through the flames.  
  
"Father, is it time?" Draco muttered.  
  
"Yes, come to Godric's Hollow, as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
*PoP!*  
  
Draco sped to his dormitory, and got his Nimbus 2001  
broom, dagger and he ran out into the darkness.He   
kicked off, and flew away, away to Godric's Hollow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know I absolutely suck at writing the plot legitamately and   
sensibly.Thank you to all who r/r ed...and I am so sorry I   
left the lock on. I do appreciate it.  
  
Messages to:  
  
Oko: Why thank you, I'm so flattered.I haven't had any of my   
chapters beta read cuz my reader is my brother who is a   
Pokemon/Digimon/DBZ facfic author.  
  
Sarahaha: I nearly killed him, which would have destroyed   
the plot,but I kicked myself in the bum and kept him alive   
for Voldie. And there is the "maybe" that eminem or his   
song stan may cameo/appear.  
  
Anna Celeste Potter:Yes you are here on my a/n again.Thank   
you for the inspiration to my plot.But I do not promise   
anything yet.Just keep r/r ing ok?  
  
Opelia: Well, it is hard to say....we'll see.I just   
wrote all this junk because I like Draco, and I felt like   
posting junk on the net... =)  
  
Trev: Well, its not a suicidal thing...it is pressure.  
Be so kind as to scroll up to the top and read my note.  
And your rubber chickens will keep coming.And no "Oscar"  
smiles.  
  
Freesoul: I am trying the hardest I can. Writing two  
chapters a day is hard work.But I'll try.  
  
You care what my name is...why?: I actually don't.But  
how can his experience be similar to yours? We'll see...  
I do apologise for messing the plot up completely, for  
I suck at stories that are in chapters. I'll write ASAP.  
Email me or r/r : nzbckiwigal@yahoo.com.au  
PS: You want to be on my A/N? R/R !!!  
MDS   



	5. Crazy

Disclaimer: All stuff here belongs to the great JKR.I only   
own Draco's craziness and the plot.*Looks up at the Great  
Book* Happy?  
  
  
--------------------  
Crazy  
___________________________________  
  
Draco landed with a soft 'clump' in the bushes.  
  
It was so dark the ground itself seemed to   
quiver in anxiety, or was it fear? It just seemed  
unnatural.  
  
Draco sighed.It was best he kept his mind blank.  
[Gee, that is gonna be hard...]  
  
He slowly crept towards the village square, avoiding all   
light and chaos.He saw that there was a Dark Mark poised   
there, just hovering above a corpse.  
  
"Malfoy?"   
  
Draco turned to see Macnair.  
  
"You have been summoned by our master.Come with me,"  
  
Draco followed Macnair to one of the pitch black houses.  
  
"Ah, Draco.I trust you have heard the new development of   
plans?" Voldemort said, a hiss punctuating his words.  
  
"Yes, Master,"  
  
"Do you know what is expected of you?"  
  
"Not as of yet, m'Lord,"  
  
"Bring Potter to me," Voldemort spat the name out bitterly.   
  
"But is he not too well protected?"  
  
"True as it may seem, but we need some insiders. Just act  
normal and lure the Potter boy into my trap.Unlike   
previous plans, we will not be acting through teachers   
within the school,"  
  
Then, a man's screams were heard.  
  
"Hello Karkaroff.How have you been?" Voldemort inquired.  
"It is quite obvious that you have been running from not   
only me, but your colleagues as well, Draco and Lucius  
have informed me.Crucio!"  
  
Karkaroff twitched in pain.A smile curled on Voldemort's   
mouth.  
  
"You'd better think twice before betraying people, then   
again, that is if you get to know people again."  
  
Karkaroff now had a face contorted in pain and fear.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Voldemort now looked at his work with a malicious grin.  
  
"Draco, you are dismissed,"  
  
Draco walked out of the house, and then he got on his   
broom and sped off to Hogwarts.  
  
[Crazy, that is what this is, just plain crazy.]  
  
------------------  
A/N:Cliffhanger....but whaddya reckon?  
  
Messages/replys to:  
  
Anna Celeste Potter: Yes, you again.I do write a chapter   
a day.But it dfoes not mean it is a good chapter a day   
ya see my point?   
  
Oko: Well, I do like writing, since it is Easter holidays,  
and I have nothing to do, but bore you peeps with my   
continuous ranting.Whaddya reckon?  
  
Kacella: No special I-just-received-an-award-smiles please!  
No more ok? I'm really planning on around 7-8,maybe nine   
chapters though, as my brain is already exhausted.  
  
Jess: Well, Draco is supposed to be irrational, and crazy   
in this fic.That is the whole point of it...maybe I'll try   
one on Gred and Forge/Fred and George. =)  
  
-\-/-\-/-\-/-  
  
Well, if you want a little part in my a/n, just r/r and   
you are guaranteed a spot. Happy reading!  
  
email/trash/flame: nzbckiwigal@yahoo.com.au  
  
I need inspiration for tomorrow's title, please give me  
some song titles and stuff that you think is appropriate,  
thank you! =)  
  
MDS  
  



	6. Iris

Iris  
---------------  
  
Draco landed on the stone floor of his dormitory.He then replaced his broom   
where it was supposed to be, by his trunk.He then removed his invisibility  
cloak from under his pillow, and walked down towards the library.  
  
In the Library...  
  
Draco tucked his cloak within his robes, and then found a desk that was   
partially secluded from the prying eyes of anyone else. He then went to   
look for a few books.  
  
a/n:these are all in the books, {} mark sentences from different books  
  
{The Chimaera is a Grecian legendary monster, as Muggles have thought   
for the last few centuries.It is an extremely rare and impossible to tame   
creature.It will eat any living creature known to wizards and Muggles alike.}  
  
{The tranfugari plant is a common herb, but very important in certain  
potions.It is used in many transfiguration-aiding potions.}  
  
{Worvumagi is the art of changing into mythical/legendary creatures  
at will.In extremely rare cases, a Worvumagus may be an Animagus as   
well...}  
  
{The art of being an Animagus is a difficult journey as there is a lot of   
training and concentration involved.....}  
  
a/n:That is all you need to know...  
  
Draco checked out the chosen books, and returned to his dormitory.  
He left the books on his trunk and then removed his blade from his robes.  
He changed from his robes and then closed the curtains to his four-poster.  
  
He started to cut from his hand, light cuts, until heavier cuts on his shoulder.  
He bled a little, he did not care. He just needed his release.A drop of blood   
wandered on to his sheet, and then a few more followed.But then he stopped   
cutting.  
  
[No, no more...i could just ruin myself like this.]  
  
He started to feel dizzy, but then he just muttered a few well chosen words   
and promptly fell asleep.  
  
(a/n:dream sequence)  
|\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///|   
  
Dark tunnel...  
  
Draco had nothing with him, just his clothes.He was already tired from the  
running...  
  
[What am I running from?]  
  
As if on cue, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and Prof.Dumbledore appeared   
suddenly.  
  
Voldemort sneered and remarked, "Why, aren't you happy that he is   
dead now?Why, silly me, I thought you hated him!"  
  
Lucius gave Draco a glare and said, "Well, you have just disgraced the   
family honour.How do you feel?"  
  
Prof. Dumbledore gave a sigh and then whispered, "You tried your best,   
but that isn't enough."  
  
[I'm not enough, I'm not good enough for anybody.]  
  
  
Draco was running...running, for no reason, but just running...  
  
|///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\|  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well? After a day of slacking and having a brain rest,   
what do you think?  
  
Messages to:  
  
ACP---Anna, that is you: Please refer to the chapter   
with more depth in next r/r, ok? =)  
  
Shinigami_child: Thank you for the contribution. I will   
definitely use the name for one of my future chapters,  
ta! ^_^;;  
  
Oko: Yes I know.That is why I write them.Deal with it. =P  
  
Boyflea: I know it is, so you have to deal with it.Thank you  
for that compliment.I am a psychotic person, and I shall add   
you to my list ok? Ta. (o.O)  
  
--------------------  
R/R or else send stuff to my email: nzbckiwigal@yahoo.com.au   
  
Chickens appreciated.Credit and money will come soon. 


	7. Antifreeze & Aeroplanes

*Whack!*NO MORE RUBBER CHICKENS!....*Waves finger at Kacella...*  
Today's fic is a songfic(one of two in series):   
Antifreeze & Aeroplanes, by The Moffatts  
*|...| are lyrics.  
  
Anyway, A/N at bottom...  
  
_________________________  
Spy  
---------  
  
|I can feel your stare, I`m caught up in the afterglare, something   
tells me you're not there|  
  
Draco woke with a start.His head was throbbing, as if he had been  
hitting it many times on the wall.  
  
|Mindless and abused, You don`t know you're losing you, Your   
everything has been misused|  
  
He got out of bead and took his clothes for his shower.It was only 5am.  
  
|Can't you see what I'm trying to say, Don't you see that you're in   
pain, You're in pain, Can't you see what I'm trying to say|  
  
He turned on the shower, keeping it below lukewarm temperature.  
  
|Antifreeze and aeroplanes, Killing you and killing me|  
  
He did his routine (a/n:no details there needed i hope) and then   
changed into his school robes  
  
|I'll tell you what, We could fly away, Antifreeze and aeroplanes|  
  
He then headed back to his dorm, and took his dagger and left the   
room.  
  
|Before you know, You're much too weak, To the point, The fall's to   
steep, It's too late now, It`s too late now, You're in too deep|  
  
He went to the lake, and bled more than before.  
  
|Can't you see what I'm trying to say, Can't you see what I'm   
trying to say, Spread your wings and shed the pain|  
  
Draco heard footsteps.[Now I`m screwed]  
  
"Who's there?" he said.  
  
"Me.Harry." a voice replied.  
  
"What are you here for?To see me ruin myself?" Draco spat bitterly.  
  
"No.I came here to see you be saved.I know who you are afraid of, hell,   
I'm even worse of because he wants to kill me."  
  
"Well, he has more than that planned.Tell Dumbledore that I have to be   
expelled.I pose a serious threat to you and Hogwarts.I am too dangerous."  
  
"No. I will not do so.I know you are a Death Eater.I know because you   
told me.Because of that I know you are not dangerous.I know what you can   
do.I know what you can choose to do."  
  
"You don't.I can kill you right now, or at least lead you to a trap   
without my even knowing it."  
  
"So come with me to Prof. Dumbledore. He will protect me and you, and   
the rest of the innocent people..."  
  
"I am not innocent!Beleive me, I am as evil as they come."  
  
"But you telling me all this information makes you good.You didn't  
choose to be evil.Right?"  
  
"I didn't choose anything in my life, Potter."  
  
"The name 's Harry.Let's go."  
  
So Harry brought Draco to the gargoyle.  
  
"Cauldron cake!" [What kind of a password is that?]  
  
The gargoyle jumped up and let Draco and Harry in.they went up the   
revolving staircase to Dumbledore's office.They knocked on the door  
and Prof. Dumbledore let them in.  
  
There was a twinkle in his eye as usual.But Dumbledore's face also had  
a look of concern on it."What is wrong Harry?Draco, why are you bleeding?"  
  
"It's okay professor, I've done this before."  
  
"Professor, Draco has some problems, and I just brought him up here,   
though against his will, but for his own good."  
  
"I see, Draco, you are a Death Eater, correct?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Was it your will or against it?"  
  
"It was my father's will.I haven't made a major decision ever in my life."  
  
"Voldemort is getting more followers as we speak, and killing more people  
as well."  
  
|Spiral down now, Spiral down now, I'm so down now, Falling, falling...|  
  
"I know.I am part of a new plan of his.But I only know that and minor   
details.I do think I will be in much danger."  
  
"I am aware of that.Harry has been acting onwhat he thinks is best."  
  
"I do want to thank you for your concern, professor, and yours, Harry."  
  
"Draco, you may discuss with me, Harry as well as Severus, if you do   
feel uneasy about anything."  
  
"I have only one thing to ask of you: Do not let my father take me home,  
at any given time.It would cause great harm to me."  
  
"Mal--Draco, I am going to ask a lot from you, so, we shall have to   
settle our differences and work together."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Draco, he means, will you join us in the fight against Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes." Draco felt as if his head was spinning.  
  
Harry gripped Draco's arm in a brothers-in-arms grip.Draco finally felt   
accepted.Prof. Dumbledore beamed down at him.  
  
|Can't you see what I'm trying to say, Don't you see that you're in   
pain, You're in pain, Can't you see what I'm trying to say|  
  
Draco smiled.He smiled a real smile.  
  
"You have our protection.Professor Snape will brief you on what you   
will need and what precautions to take.As you should know, he is our   
spy against Voldemort."  
  
|Antifreeze and aeroplanes|  
  
____________________________________________  
  
A/n:I know I can't write songfics. It is considerably long, so r/r,   
and stuff ok?  
  
NO REPLIES TODAY (NEED SLEEP)  
  
MDS   
  
PS:Criticism appreciated, no more rubber chickens.  
  
you know the drill...  
  
PPS:Disclaimer:All not mine, except the plot. Song is a favorite of mine,   
get the Mp3...or just r/r me =P   
  
luv yaz all 


	8. Creep

Chapter 8: Creep  
(Disclaimer: nuffin but the plot and the idea belong to me.the songs belong to their  
singers, characters to the inventoress, etc.)   
----------------------------  
(a/n: Draco will narrate the chapter)  
  
I don't know what made me do this, maybe it was my mind warping again. I don't know   
what makes me do all this. Guilt? Harry? How the hell do I know?  
  
I don't know what makes me so good, the past few years I was mean to Harry and his   
little company, snobby to everyone, and so on. Everyone knows me as Snobby Slytherin  
Slime Malfoy, and I accept that name for I am.I've been beaten and bruised, used and   
abused by lots of people.I don't believe in God and all that heaven crap.The golden rule   
in life to me is that to be accepted in society, you have to be rich, swindle people, and   
if there is a goody-two-shoes ahead of you, kill him/her (at least my father thinks so).  
  
To live, you have to have a purpose.I don't have one set out for me, so what do I do?  
Live for the day, and if that turns to shit, die then.You may think it's too dark for a 15   
year old to think.But anyone would think like that, just check the stats. Korean witches  
and wizards, as well as muggles have commited suicide by falling of bridges and   
buildings, and most of them were in their teens, like me.  
  
But this is what beats me.Why do they do it? Are they treated in anyway like me?  
Not neccesarily.They had many different backgrounds, and had very different  
families.But they died anyway.Was it pressure to do things they didn't want to do?  
  
But I feel part of an increasing number of people, strangely, and it makes me feel   
repulsed at myself.It makes me think of a song I heard being sung by a Christian   
muggleborn exchange student from Australia. I don't know why....  
  
It went something like this:  
  
"I'm living for this cause   
I lay down my life  
Into Your hands  
  
I'm living for the truth  
The hope of the world  
In You I'll stand  
All I want is You..."  
  
I feel perplexed at this chorus, as it has a meaning opposite to what I feel.  
It may be the fact that this girl had a purpose in life, and believed in God   
and the other crap that kept her thinking sanely. Unlike me, a raving mess of a   
lunatic.I feel so wrong, estranged, weird.  
  
Thus ends my story, my life, and the Malfoy line.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/n: Sorry about the wait, and the crappy chapter.School resumed before I could   
finish the story.I will add some other better chapters and rewrite some of them if you  
guys want.I did do some research on the topic suicide, and it is true that the Koreans  
have the highest number of teenage suicides.I may have repeated some topics  
within the fanfics, I would be glad if you peeps told me.  
  
Reminder: R/R, and all ok? I thank you who did, and who kept r/ring as I wrote (~_~)  
  
As usual, no prank calls, no chickens, money appreciated. Luv yaz.  
  
MDS  



	9. Broken Wings

Death of Malfoy's only heir: by Alyssa Jumpmie, reporter for the Daily Prophet  
  
Draco Malfoy died a few days ago. These are the reactions that were sparked when the news reached the Hogwarts student body:  
  
Pansy Parkinson: He meant so much to us, and he really had a soul. He cared for his fellow schoolmates, friends or similar....  
  
Vincent Crabbe: He was a good man, a good friend and a good talker.  
  
Gregory Goyle: He was so smart, like Prof. Snape. He could do almost anything.  
  
Millicent Bulstrode: He was so nice to us, and he was a charmer, we really liked him.  
  
Hannah Abbott: He was a nice looking boy, his only vice his tongue. Did I mention he was cute? I had a short dance with him at the Yule ball, and he was so charming...  
  
Blaise Zabini: He was a good friend, and he stood up for what he believed in, a good man, he.  
  
Harry Potter: He wasn't a bad guy, and the news of his death caused sadness to us. We will remember him for all he has done. He was just misunderstood within most of the student community.  
  
Ronald Weasley: No Comment.  
  
Hermione Granger: He was okay, just a little annoying, but we'll still miss him.  
  
  
Though these reactions varied, the students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry still mourned to an extent of this unfortunate occasion.  



End file.
